Chocolat
by Lunette Athella
Summary: Prolog!/Berawal dari pertemuan yang dibumbui ketidaksengajaan, hingga menjadi bibit cinta yang ditakdirkan pahit-manis; seperti coklat. Tapi, cinta tak sesimpel sebuah coklat. Ada sentuhan sihir di sana. Lalu, bagaimana kalau bahan atau mantranya salah?—Berakhir membuat benang takdir berubah kusut juga berliku dan mengikat banyak orang./ AkaFem!Kuro/ RandomXFem!Kuro/Review plis :3


Banyak yang bilang cinta itu aneh.

Berwarna-warni. Tapi, tidak campur aduk. Beraneka bentuk. Tapi, indah.

Kadang seperti sebuah coklat. Manis. Bisa juga pahit, memang.

Tapi, bagi sebagian orang membuat candu.

Dan terasa padu.

"Kebetulan yang berlangsung berulang kali disebut takdir. Setelah itu bertemu lagi. Lagi, dan lagi. Sampai aku merasa, seharusnya dia memang bersamaku."

.

**.**

**[****Chocolat****]**

**By Lunette Athella**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**All the chocolates name here inspired by a Manga; **

**Chocolate Magic by MIZUHO Rino**

Rate: T

Genre: **Romance, **Drama

.

**Summary:**

Berawal dari pertemuan yang dibumbui ketidak sengajaan, hingga menjadi bibit cinta yang ditakdirkan pahit-manis; seperti coklat. Tapi, cinta tak sesimpel sebuah coklat. Ada sentuhan sihir di sana. Lalu, bagaimana kalau bahan atau mantranya salah? Berakhir membuat benang takdir berubah kusut juga berliku dan mengikat banyak orang.

**Pair/s:**

Akashi X Fem!Kuroko, Random X Fem!Kuro.

**Warning/s:**

AU!, Typos, gaje, alur maju mundur dengan tidak signifikan/?, bahasa labil bin ababil, tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar, OOCness merajalela, OCs, de-el-el.

**Req fic by Fida~chaaaan and Chi-chan. Ah, spesial thanks juga buat kalian (Fida to Chi~) yang udah ngasih saran dan ide, khusus untuk Chi-chan; beta-readnya makasih banget T^T**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**Prolog****; Pertemuan**

**.**

Ruangan itu tampak gelap.

Jendela besar yang terpampang di sana menyembunyikan paparan langit bertabur bintang. Di seberangnya, terdapat sebuah meja kokoh dengan berbagai macam benda berhamburan di atasnya. Ada kertas, kertas lagi, lalu kertas yang ditumpuk dan kertas berlapis map, peralatan tulis, sebuah benda elektronik yang tak dinyalakan, serta cangkir tanpa ukiran yang isinya kosong melompong.

Satu-satunya yang tampak berfungsi normal di sana hanya sebuah penghangat yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Benda-benda yang diatur sedemikian rupa menempati berbagai sisi lainnya di tempat itu bergeming.

Detik kemudian, suara lenguhan lembut disusul gerakan tiba-tiba dari sebuah objek yang terduduk tepat di belakang meja tadi terdengar. Sudah larut malam. Herannya, benda yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan tampak tak membantu karena alat penghidupnya tak tersentuh. Hanya pantulan sinar bulan yang berhasil lolos menembus benda transparan dan tirai yang menutupinya yang kini menyediakan izin untuk menampilkan sepasang scarlet-gold menawan yang tadinya disembunyikan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat.

Suara desahan kini terdengar. Objek tadi lalu menegakkan badannya yang sebelumnya dibiarkan ikut berhambur bertopang meja. Surai merahnya menari-nari seiringan jemari lentiknya bergerak. Pria itu tersentak begitu maniknya kembali terfokus. Oh, walau hanya beberapa benda yang terlihat samar-samar, ia dapat dengan mudah menebak ini adalah ruang kerja di apartemennya.

Suasana hening menyambut. Pria itu bergeming lagi tatkala sorot matanya menangkap deretan kalimat di atas secarik kertas kusut yang tadi sempat diremasnya. Mendadak, kepalanya pening kembali.

Sial, lebih baik ia tak pernah bangun saja.

Tapi, apa daya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan bangkit berdiri sebelum merasakan badannya sakit bukan main. Ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke kening. Panas. Ia tersentak. Masih di dalam ruangan tapi badannya terasa menggigil. Penghangat ruangan dinyalakan, tapi dingin tetap terasa. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas, parasnya puluhan kali lebih pucat dari biasanya. Seharusnya ia tahu, memaksakan diri bukanlah hal yang baik.

Mengabaikan badannya yang mendadak bisa terjatuh kapan saja, pria itu—Akashi Seijuurou—beranjak menuju pintu. Ia berjengkit sedikit ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan dinginnya besi knop pintu. Kemeja kantornya masih melekat meski tampak sedikit acak-acakan.

Ruangan gelap kembali menyambutnya. Kali ini benar-benar gelap karena jendela yang ada tertutup rapat. Beda dengan jendela di ruangan sebelumnya yang sengaja ia buka sedikit.

Secepat yang ia bisa, tangannya menelurusi dinding hingga menemukan saklar lampu. Ia menekannya cepat. Begitu lampu akhirnya menyala, tampaklah benda-benda seperti televisi berukuran besar lengkap dengan _home theater_nya, sofa berwarna crimson, beberapa rak buku dan lemari kaca pembatas ruangan.

Setelah itu, dengan sama cepatnya, ia menggerakkan kakinya menuju sebuah rak yang biasanya berisi beberapa obat. Tujuannya menemukan sesuatu untuk meredakan panasnya yang semakin meninggi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Benda yang diinginkannya tak ada di sana.

Pria itu berdecak. Segera saja ia menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir di lengan sofa lalu melesat keluar. Persetan dengan angin dingin yang menyambutnya, ia harus mendapatkan obat secepatnya. Istirahat saja sama sekali tak membantunya.

.

"Aku bertemu dengannya dalam kebetulan.._._"

.

"Tetsu, kau boleh pulang sekarang. Jangan terlalu _semangat _begitu."

Suara dari balik dinding pembatas itu sontak membuat seorang gadis bersurai sebahu menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas. Dibanding mengindahkan kalimat tadi, ia malah semakin giat mengelap piring-piring didepannya kemudian menatanya dengan rapi.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, Dai-nii. Aku tak mau menyimpannya untuk besok," sahutnya dengan senyum jahil masih terpampang jelas. Sesaat setelahnya, terdengar suara decihan sebagai balasan. Yang dipanggil 'Tetsu' tadi hanya terkekeh pelan. Kakak sepupunya itu memang kelewat perhatian.

Puk.

Merasa ada yang menyapa mahkotanya, gadis tadi tersentak sebentar. Lalu kepalanya spontan memutar sedikit ke samping untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut ungu yang tangan besarnya sejenak digunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak surai sang gadis.

"Kuro-chin, aku duluan, yah. Muro-chin pasti sudah menungguku." Sejenak, manik aquamarine itu menatap lurus Murasakibara Atsushi—nama pria tadi. Bibir tipisnya kemudian bergumam. "Tidak lupa membawa sup yang aku buat tadi, kan?"

Murasakibara mengangguk, helaian ungunya turut bergerak-gerak. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menunjukkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya. "Muro-chin pasti akan menyukainya."

Pemilik iris biru cerah tersebut kembali mengulum senyum tipis. "Sampaikan pada Himuro-kun agar cepat sembuh. Aku akan selalu mendoakannya," ujarnya tulus dengan tangan dilambaikan pada Murasakibara yang sudah melangkah keluar ruangan. "Hai'~"

Setelah itu, ia kembali mengerjakan piring-piring dihadapannya. Setelah benar-benar selesai barulah ia menghambur keluar ruangan untuk mendapati seorang pria lainnya tengah merapikan beberapa meja yang telah kosong. Gadis itu kemudian turut membantu hingga semuanya selesai.

"Tetsu, sungguh, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku masih harus membeli beberapa bahan yang sudah habis." Aomine Daiki menyentuh pundak sepupunya yang masih saja sibuk membersihkan meja _counter—_meski sebenarnya sudah cukup bersih. Ia tahu benar, gadis di depannya kini takkan beranjak keluar kalau tak bersama dengannya. Sementara yang disentuh hanya berbalik pelan lalu menatap lurus manik _deep blue _dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang pergi membelinya?" balasnya dengan intonasi terkesan monoton dan datar. Kening Aomine mengerut. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian dilarut malam. Apalagi gadis ini adalah adik sepupunya—sudah dianggap adik kandung malah.

"Tapi, aku tak mung—"

'Tetsu' menggeleng cepat. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Dai-nii. Lebih baik Dai-nii saja yang pulang lebih dulu." Dengan satu gerakan cepat—kelewat cepat, sampai dititik dimana Aomine tak berkutik dan merespon minim—ia lalu menyambar jaket dan tas ke abuan milik Aomine yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong pria itu hingga mencapai pintu masuk.

"O-oi, Tetsu!"

"_Jaa nee, _Dai-nii."

Dan, bam.

Pintu kayu mahoni itu ditutup cepat. Membuat orang yang diseret keluar hanya mampu menggedor-gedor dengan brutal sambil meracau tak jelas. Aomine menghela nafas pasrah. Beberapa menit terus menggedorpun, pintu itu takkan terbuka dan takkan bisa ia buka. Pengecualian jika ia rela mendobrak atau membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya menatapnya heran dan mengira ia seolah orang yang tengah diusir—yah, meskipun memang ia di_usir_.

Tch, sepupu kecilnya dan sikap keras kepala kelewat kental.

Pria bersurai sewarna laut dalam itu lalu memilih berjalan menjauh setelah sebisa mungkin berteriak, "Pastikan kau pulang secepat mungkin, Tetsu!" pada pintu tertutup dihadapannya.

Orang yang bersembunyi di baliknya hanya terkekeh pelan, lagi. Ia bukan tipe yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Kasar memang, mengusir kakakmu sendiri dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi, ia tak punya cara lain. Aomine pasti tak mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Jadilah, kalau ucapan ditolak, badan yang bekerja.

Selain itu, ia tahu benar Aomine sudah mencapai batasnya—kelelahan. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, pria itu tampak sering sekali tidur larut. Efek semua skripsinya yang telat, mungkin? Bahkan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya lagi ia datang ketempat ini setelah dua minggu absen. Ia takut nantinya pria itu malah jatuh sakit—dan itu jauh lebih merepotkan. Lagipula, meski kondisi fisiknya terlihat lemah, gadis itu pandai bela diri—kalau memang keamanan yang menjadi alasan Aomine.

Tak ambil pusing lagi, gadis tadi kembali menggerakkan sepasang kakinya melangkah mendekati _counter_. Sebuah catatan kecil terpapar di sana. Isinya adalah daftar barang yang harus ada sebelum pagi menjelang. Dengan cepat, ia memakai _trench coat _krem yang tersampir di kanannya lalu melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar. Setelah selesai memastikan semua benda di ruangan itu akan tetap berada di tempatnya ketika ia pergi, gadis itu menyambut dinginnya angin yang berhembus memainkan helaian biru mudanya.

Hembusan malam bertabur salju, heh?

Sepanjang manik aquamarinenya terfokus, hamburan benda di luar sana tertutupi benda lainnya yang sewarna awan cerah. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian musim dingin masing-masing. Mobil dan motor masih tetap memenuhi jalanan. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa jarum jam nyaris menunjuk angka dua belas.

Sang gadis bermahkota biru menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskannya lagi bersamaan dengan keluarnya uap hangat dari bibir tipis berwarnakan merah merekah.

Ia menatap pintu dihadapannya, sekali lagi. Pintu dengan papan ukiran yang merangkai kata 'Chocolat' di atasnya. Dengan senyum tipis, gadis tadi mengalungkan syal biru cerah di sekeliling lehernya, menyembunyikan separuh paras datarnya sekaligus mengenyahkan hawa dingin yang menggelitik pori-pori kulitnya. Ah, musim salju memang menawan, sekaligus sulit dilawan. Terutama menyangkut sesuatu yang kasat mata namun selalu terasa bermain ditiap helaian suraimu. Angin dingin yang nakal maksudnya.

—Kuroko Tetsura, namanya. Gadis dengan iris aquamarine bulat menawan—terlebih, menarik—yang awalnya berdomisili di Amerika bersama kedua orangtuanya. Berdarah Jepang asli, hanya masalah pekerjaan orangtua yang membuatnya tinggal di Barat. Namun, semenjak menamatkan pendidikan ditingkat menengah atas, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah nenek moyangnya dan tinggal se-apartemen dengan kakak sepupunya—Aomine Daiki yang hanya terpaut tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

Kenapa bukan tinggal bersama sanak keluarga lainnya? Jawabannya adalah letak apartemen Aomine lebih dekat dengan universitas yang dimasukinya sekarang. Tujuannya kembali ke Jepang ialah karena gadis itu ingin melanjutkan studinya dibidang sastra—sastra jepang. Ia sudah tertarik sejak dulu pasalnya.

Selain itu, apartemen yang ia tinggali tidak hanya ditinggali oleh dirinya dan Aomine. Melainkan bertiga dengan Murasakibara Atsushi, teman SMP Aomine sekaligus pemilik tempat _part-time-_nya 'Chocolat'; sebuah toko merangkap café yang menjual berbagai macam _pastries _dan _cake, _coklat—tentunya, serta beragam menu minuman dan makanan siap saji yang mengenyangkan. Hanya saja, tampaknya malam ini Murasakibara tak akan kembali ke apartemen mereka. Terlalu sibuk mengurusi teman kesayangannya yang sedang sakit; Himuro Tatsuya. Oh, Himuro adalah barista di 'Chocolat' dan juga teman yang berada di fakultas sama dengan Kuroko.

Selesai dengan perkenalannya, sekarang surai biru tadi tampak baru saja mengunci pintu dan bersiap melangkah lebih jauh untuk mendatangi tempatnya membeli bahan yang tak cukup jauh dari situ; letak toko mereka berada di distrik ramai dengan berbagai toko lainnya yang beraneka ragam.

Namun, baru saja ia mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap jalanan penuh salju dan sesak manusia; walau tengah malam, langkahnya terhenti begitu pundak kecilnya serasa ditabrak sesuatu. Tak keras memang. Tapi, sanggup membuat manik aquamarinenya sontak membola.

—Seorang pria dengan surai mahkota merah menawan tampak berjalan dengan limbung. Kuroko yang menjadi korban tabraknya malah beralih memeluk tubuh lemas itu. Mungkin, jikalau ia memilih untuk melepaskan tubuh tersebut, maka pria itu akan jatuh terjerembab menghantam jalan bertumpuk salju. Detik setelahnya, gadis itu terkaget. Kulit pipinya yang saling bertentuhan dengan pipi pria itu merasakan sensasi panas yang menyengat. Kontras sekali dengan suhu saat itu yang nyaris minus.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Tanpa memperdulikan delikan aneh orang yang berjalan disekitarnya, ia kembali merogoh sesuatu dari saku _coat _-nya. Sebuah kunci.

Ia menghela nafas—lagi.

Apa-apaan pria ini?

.

"…Di bawah semburat bulan separuh dan kilauan langit bertabur salju…"

.

Hangat.

Menenangkan.

Terlalu menenangkan hingga kedua kelopak yang tertutup tirai sewarna mawar tersebut enggan terbuka. Tapi, sesuatu menggelitik indranya. Memaksa sepasang heterokrom dengan malas menampilkan kilatannya yang mempesona siapa saja yang bersatu pandang dengannya.

Akashi Seijuurou menatap lurus. Tepat jatuh pada eksitensi langit-langit ruangan yang cukup tinggi. Setelah itu ia kembali memutar kepalanya ke sekeliling. Hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya adalah bayang-bayang sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam benda di dalamnya. Tak dapat ia defenisikan satu persatu karena minimnya cahaya. Ia sedikit menggerakkan badannya. Merasakan empuknya benda di bawahnya. Sebuah ranjang? Ia bergerak lagi. Tidak, rasanya lebih sempit hingga tangan kanannya terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai. Ah, ada undakan di bawah kepalanya juga. Tapi, bukan bantal? Sebuah sofa, kah?

Berhenti dengan semua hipotesanya, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenging mengingat sesuatu.

_Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini? _Pertanyaan paling mutlak yang akan muncul begitu kau menyadari tengah terbaring disuatu tempat yang sangat tidak familiar. Disusul dengan kalimat tanya lainnya; _Dimana ini? _

Sepanjang apa yang dapat ia ingat, terakhir kali ia sedang berjalan menembus salju dan lautan manusia untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengobati panasnya. Ia melewati jalur biasanya, kok. Lalu mengapa bisa ia terdampar hingga tempat ini?

"Apa Anda merasa baikan?"

Dan suara lembut nan halus meski terkesan monoton serta formal berlebihan itu spontan membuat Akashi tersentak kaget; tak menyangka ada orang selain dirinya di sana. Asal suara itu dari atasnya. Dengan cepat, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan sepasang manik aquamarine indah menatapnya dalam satu garis lurus. Seketika itu juga, ia menegakkan badannya hingga terduduk dan menatap lekat.

Ah, kalau saja Akashi adalah seorang bocah kecil yang memercayai sesuatu diluar nalar, pastilah ia mengira gadis yang menjulang tepat dihadapannya kini merupakan jelmaan malaikat rupawan bersayap imajiner indah yang turun ke bumi untuk menyapanya dengan suara seindah melodi harpa. Tapi, bukan. Ia adalah pria berusia dua puluh satu tahun.

Ruangan itu gelap; remang-remang saja memang. Tapi, entah mengapa sosok itu tertangkap dengan jelas oleh pupilnya dengan gambaran visi yang tampak jelas benar dalam bayangnya. Memanfaatkan berkas cahaya lampu di luar ruangan yang merembes masuk melewati tirai tipis yang menutup jendela, ia kembali menatap lekat.

Mahkota indah serwarna biru langit yang lembut dan jatuh mengenai bahu. Tubuh rampingnya yang tak begitu tinggi hingga terkesan imut terbalut kaos berlengan panjang _peach _dengan bawahan rok pendek putih berenda, serta kaki jenjangnya dilapisi _legging _hitam hingga mata kaki. Oh, juga gadis itu membawa sesuatu dalam mangkok kaca.

Untuk sesaat, pemilik heterokrom itu bergeming. Badannya membeku layaknya tetes air di bawah langit bersalju. Bedanya, kini ia membeku bukan karena dinginnya suhu. Melainkan karena sepasang iris sewarna kristal indah yang menyorot lurus padanya.

Sensasi aneh perlahan menguar detik selanjutnya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. Namun, sengatan itu terasa memabukkan sekaligus membuat kecanduan disaat bersamaan. Hingga jantung sang empunya surai berdetak tak beraturan dan serasa terpacu oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tak mampu ditelaah otaknya; seolah bisa mendobrak keluar dari rongga dadanya kapan saja dan berlari menjauh agar eksitensinya tetap terjaga, bukannya meledak-ledak. Ditambah lagi, darahnya berdesir melebihi batas normal. Ah, sial. Apa-apaan perasaan menyalahi aturan logika dan nalar ini?

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" ulang sang gadis yang kini sudah berada di jarak kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter dari Akashi. Dengan jarak seperti itu, tubuh Akashi malah semakin membeku. Ia kembali tak merespon ketika pemilik aquamarine indah itu menyentuhkan punggung tangan ke keningnya.

"Tidak panas lagi." Entah pernyataan itu kepada siapa. Monolog mungkin?

"Istirahatlah lagi. Dai-nii akan datang sebentar lagi dan membawa Anda ke klinik jika diperlukan." Lanjutnya. Seketika itu juga Akashi tersentak; lagi. Ini kali pertama ia bisa terdiam kaku seperti ini.

Namun, detik selanjutnya pria itu mengerang lalu memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut. Sejenak ia melupakan sensasi tadi dan berusaha meraih logikanya kembali. Dengan suara terkesan serak dan berat, ia bergumam, "Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?"

Belum menjawab, gadis tadi berjalan menuju sebuah meja kaca di depan sofa. Ia meletakkan mangkok tadi di sana lalu beralih mengambil sesuatu berbentuk guci berukuran kecil dengan berbagai ukiran menghias. Sang surai biru lalu menyalakan korek dan memasukkannya ke lubang pada perut guci dimana terdapat lilin di sana. Cahaya dari lilin itu mampu menajamkan fokus penglihatan heterokrom Akashi.

"Anda pingsan di depan toko saya dengan tubuh bersuhu sangat panas. Jadi, saya bawa masuk saja." Paras rupawan namun datar itu lalu berbalik untuk menatap lurus sang surai merah yang mengernyit heran. "Tenang saja. Sepertinya Anda sudah baikan meski harus istirahat lagi," lanjutnya.

Akashi memijit keningnya. Mencoba membuat rasa pening itu enyah. Awalnya ia hendak berterima kasih sekaligus memprotes gaya bicara gadis dihadapannya yang jujur saja agak membuatnya risih, tapi urung ketika sesuatu yang manis dan menentramkan hati tertangkap cuping hidungnya.

"Itu aromaterapi dari minyak coklat. Sepertinya cocok untuk membuat rileks," tanpa ditanya dan seolah tahu pertanyaan Akashi, pemilik aquamarine itu menunjuk guci tadi. Benar saja. Rasanya Akashi dapat jatuh tertidur kembali kapan saja karena aroma itu seolah menerbangkan semua beban kasat mata dipundaknya beserta pening yang sempat menderanya, membawanya entah kemana. Eh? Tunggu dulu… Coklat dia bilang? Akashi bukan tipe yang menyukai makanan manis seperti itu. Walau hanya 'aromaterapi', cuping hidungnya menangkap sesuatu yang…manis? Tapi, bukan manis memualkan seperti yang diketahuinya. Manis ini…sangat menarik?

Tapi, tak berlama-lama dengan semua itu, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Gadis tadi melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Lima belas menit lagi pukul empat pagi," balasnya.

Raut wajah pria itu perlahan mengeras. Bukannya itu terlalu pagi untuk terbangun?

Tunggu. Apa gadis ini menjagainya hingga tak tidur? Seingatnya, semalam ia keluar nyaris pukul dua belas tepat.

Meski keinginannya untuk tetap berada di sana lebih lama—sungguh, aquamarine bulat itu memikatnya terlalu jauh, sampai ia merasa seluruh jagadnya berpusat pada sosok dihadapannya—tetap saja rasanya tidak enak mengganggui seseorang hingga membuatnya kerepotan. Lagipula, ia sudah baikan, bukan? Kepalanya tak sepening tadi meskipun masih berdenyut. Tidur sebentar saja pasti ia akan kembali seperti biasanya.

Selain itu, siapapun gadis ini, mulai detik itu juga akan dilabeli sebagai 'hal paling menarik' oleh sang empunya surai merah. Dan, oh, siapapun—apapun dengan label itu, mau atau tak mau, suka ataupun tidak, akan ia **dapatkan.**

Dengan cara apapun. Terserah kalau hal itu malah membuat tali takdir semakin berbelit. Ia **menginginkannya**, dan ia akan memilikinya. Simpel.

.

Kuroko mengernyit heran dibalik topeng paras datarnya. Pria asing yang diselamatkannya tadi tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. Oh, tak lupa garis tipis di wajah bak porselen itu kini salah satu ujungnya ditekuk keatas. Senyuman—seringai aneh itu cukup membuat surai biru gelagapan. Tch, awalnya ia hanya ingin mengompres kembali pria itu dan memberikan obat lagi. Tapi begitu ia kembali, ternyata sudah bangun.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku," kalimat paling umum yang akan kau ucapkan pada orang yang sudah membuatmu merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Bukan'kah kau bilang aku sudah baikan? Aku tak mau merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi," ia tersenyum.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa sesuatu didalam rongga dadanya kini berlonjak-lonjak aneh, gadis yang masih berjongkok disamping meja itu hanya mendesis dalam hati. Memang ia mengatakan seperti itu. Namun, penafsirannya adalah bahwa pemuda bersurai merah itu tak perlu khawatir lagi akan keadaannya. Bukannya untuk mengusir secara halus.

Pria tadi berdehem sambil merapikan pakaiannya sedikit kemudian beralih menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak di sandaran sofa, begitu melihat Kuroko hanya terdiam dan tak membalas. Ia melanjutkan. "Kalau kita tak sengaja bertemu di jalan, artinya tempat ini tak begitu jauh dari apartemenku. Bisa tunjukkan pintu keluarnya?"

Detik itu juga, Kuroko tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia berjalan lalu menuju pintu di sebelah utara ruangan itu—eh, ada dua pintu di sana. Pria tadi mengekori.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, hawa dingin langsung menguar masuk dengan tidak sopannya. Selain itu, kini tampaklah jalanan yang tak begitu lebar dengan salju di sana-sini serta bangunan yang tak terlihat jelas labelnya karena hanya mengandalkan lampu jalan. Matahari bahkan belum tampak keberadaannya. Oh ya, sebelum jalan tadi, ada sebuah lorong kecil yang harus dilewati.

Baru saja pemilik mata heterokrom yang sukses membuat Kuroko terkesima pada pandangan pertama itu berjalan keluar, Kuroko menarik lengan jaketnya. Menarik perhatian pria itu. Sebelum sang empunya surai merah bertanya ataupun protes, gadis itu sudah mengalungkan syal biru miliknya. Berharap benda itu dapat melindungi pria tadi dari ganasnya angin beku.

Kuroko menampilkan senyum tipis. "Begitu keluar dari lorong ini, jalanlah sedikit ke kanan hingga perempatan. Anda akan kembali menemukan jalan besar di sana," ujarnya sambil menunduk. Tak berani beradu pandang dengan heterokrom yang sebelumnya terkaget karena perlakuannya. "Oh, dan Anda tak perlu berterima kasih."

Mendengar kalimat itu, pria dihadapannya mengulum senyum tipis yang tersembunyi di balik hangatnya syal yang membungkus lehernya. Tak kentara memang. Namun entah kenapa Kuroko dapat merasakannya.

"Kalau begitu, jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, jangan gunakan pengucapan yang kelewat formal itu." Dan dengan satu lambaian tangan, pria itu perlahan menjauh dan menjauh hingga menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Aquamarine itu sendiri terpaku di tempatnya. 'Bertemu lagi'? Kenapa pria itu yakin sekali bahwa mereka akan bertemu kembali?

Memang, Kuroko merasa heran. Sangat heran malah.

Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa menolak. Sesuatu dalam dirinya teramat menantikan pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Seolah telah ada benang yang mengikat mereka secara kasat mata dan tak mereka ketahui saat pertemuan singkat tadi.

Entahlah.

Namun, Kuroko mempelajari sesuatu dalam hidupnya dari kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

**Jangan terlalu mengharapkan sesuatu.**

Atau kau akan berakhir menyesali semua yang pernah terjadi.

.

"…Kebetulan yang berlangsung berulang kali disebut takdir…"

.

Sinar matahari kali ini yang menyambutnya. Disusul dering panjang sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang kini menyala dan berkerlip tak henti-hentinya. Benda berisik itu baru bersedia diam ketika sebuah uluran tangan dengan malas meraba-raba atas meja untuk mengambilnya kemudian menariknya mendekat. Pada layar tersebut, tertera jelas nama 'Kise Ryota'. Dalam sepersekian detik, pemuda bersurai sewarna mawar merah itu sudah menyiapkan sepuluh cara pembunuhan tragis bagi pemuda pirang sialan yang terang-terangan mengganggu acara tidurnya tersebut. Hei, ini masih pukul tujuh pagi!

"_Ohayou Akashi-cchi~! Bagaimana pagimu? Apa semalam kau mimpi indah-ssu?!"_

"Baik, akan kumatika—" Belum selesai pemuda bersurai merah itu menjawab, kata-katanya dipotong orang seberang sana dengan jerit yang spontan membuat Akashi menjauhkan benda itu agar tak kena tuli mendadak. "_GYAAA~! JANGAN DIMATIKAN-SSU! Aku bercanda! Aku bercanda!" _pekiknya.

Akashi berdecih. "Lalu apa maumu, Ryota? Kuharap kau punya alasan yang bagus karena sepertinya aku siap mengulitimu setelahnya." Kise yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. "Oh, dan kau masih menggunakan gaya bicara bodoh itu."

Terdengar suara kekehan canggung sebagai jawaban pertama. "_Ngg, ini hanya ketika bersama teman lama-ssu! O-oh ya, aku hanya ingin bilang, bagaimana kalau kita reunian? Ini sudah nyaris setahun, kan? Lagipula, aku dengar Akashi-cchi sedang berada di Tokyo. Yang lain sudah setuju, loh. Maaf menelponmu pagi-pagi begini. Aku sempat lupa semalam, hehe."_

"Hn, terserah saja," Akashi beranjak dari ranjangnya. Berniat mengambil segelas air yang tersedia di sana. "Jadi, kapan dan di mana tempatnya?"

"_Yey~! Itu artinya Akashi-cchi setuju, kan?"_

"Cepatlah, Ryota. Sebelum aku berpikir kembali untuk benar-benar mengulitimu."

"_I-iya, iya! Akashi-cchi sensi sekali, sih!_

_Oh, akhir minggu—tiga hari dari sekarang dan tempatnya di sebuah _café. _Nama _café-_nya _'Chocolat'!"

.

.

**Prolog, end.**

**Next chap : 01, Gemauve : Fated Someone.**

**.**

**A.N :: **

**- Ehm, ini masih prolog, yah. Kedepannya, tiap chap bakal diselingin dengan deskripsi coklat sesuai judul chap. Dan juga, mungkin bakal lebih mirip drabble meskipun plot utamanya tetap ada. Oh ya, Lune juga bakal pake konsep yang tiap chapnya POV berganti antara Kuroko's POV, Akashi's POV dan Normal POV. Atau mungkin normal aja? Ah, jangan lupa, pair utama juga termasuk Random X Fem!Kuro, loh~ Lune tunggu saran, kritik dalam bentuk review~ **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


End file.
